Nieve Negra
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: 【PAUSA TEMPORAL】El híbrido más fuerte. El niño más inteligente, vivaz, astuto... y cobarde. Obligado por su padre a pelear, por su madre para estudiar. A pesar de su corta edad, Gohan también tiene derecho a soñar, ¿no?


_[Mini-Fic]_

**Nieve Negra**

|| Gohan S. & S. Videl ||

_El híbrido más fuerte. El niño más inteligente, vivaz, astuto... y cobarde. Obligado por su padre a por su madre para estudiar. A pesar de su corta edad, Gohan también tiene derecho a soñar, ¿no?_

Disclaimer:

Dragon Ball Z © Akira Toriyama

**Nieve Negra** © Adilay Fanficker

**A**dvertencias: Semi-UA. | Sólo si son de espíritus sensibles. Se recomienda tener una taza de chocolate caliente a un lado. | Una que otra palabra obscena. | Quizás un poco de OoC. | Capítulos cortos. | Temática navideña.

**N**otas de Autora:

Primero que nada, pido una disculpa, ya que deberé pasarme por el Arco del Triunfo ciertas cosas del anime (el manga aún ni lo toco, qué vergüenza). Así que lo pondré así: _Supongamos que Gohan terminó rápido con Cell y por ende Goku no murió y ya_. ¿De acuerdo?

El motivo de esto es que necesito de Goku vivo y en la infancia de Gohan (cuando éste ya puede transformarse en saiyajin, y no me imagino a Cell festejando la navidad) así que por eso es lo del "Semi-UA" que ven en el resumen.

Ahora. Este fanfic que en un momento fue un one-shot, lo pensaba en hacer más alegre, iluminado y lleno de villancicos. Pero no, usualmente cuando quiero hacer algo así siempre me sale lo contrario, pido una disculpa por adelantado.

Saludos a todos y felices fiestas (aunque ya no sea navidad XD).

Ojalá disfruten de la lectura.

Nota importante: _Este fic iba a participar en el concurso navideño de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español (**de hace un par de años**), pero por motivos de tiempo no pude publicarlo el día acordado así que acá está de todas formas._

Frase que me tocó en aquel entonces: La Navidad se vive en familia, se canta en conjunto y se celebra con todos.

Espero les guste, y como todos saben, en esta página tengo la costumbre de publicar por partes mis one-shot's. Este lo estaré subiendo entre hoy y mañana.

* * *

**•**

* * *

**I**

**.**

—¡Goku! —Resonó por todas las paredes de la casa, el imponente grito de la ama de casa Chi-Chi ante la visión de su esposo con ese ridículo y sudoroso atuendo de combate en vez del traje de Santa Claus, que ella minuciosamente compró batiéndose en duelo con otras 7 desesperadas mujeres que no entendían lo importante que era para ella que su marido vistiese eso precisamente hoy y mañana.

Con esa inocencia que lo caracterizaba, el hombre saiyajin la miró sin entender su enfado.

—¿Qué ocurre, Chi-Chi? ¿Tienes esos dolores otra vez? —Preguntó acercándose a tocar su vientre. Ella enrojeció de la cara por el malhumor y la vergüenza y le golpeó la cabeza con su puño.

Obvio, eso a él no le dolió pero a ella sí y eso a Goku no podría importarle menos. Sólo por eso Chi-Chi quiso meterle el pavo que apenas se cocía en el horno en la garganta y dejarlo morir asfixiado. Y eso si él no se lo comía primero.

Pero ante todo era una dama. Con elegancia, sobó su mano con ayuda de la otra mientras trataba de contar hasta cien.

—Goku, esta navidad me prometiste qué harías _todo _lo que yo te dijera —enfatizó la palabra clave con firmeza—, y lo último que quiero es verte con esos estropajos en estos dos días —luego señaló lo que él llevaba puesto.

No comprendiendo del todo lo que su esposa le trataba de decir, Goku se incorporó para verla sin el ápice de duda que adornaba su cara. Ella arrugó el puente de la nariz con asco por el olor a tierra y sudor que desprendía de él, Chi-Chi no pensaba lavar esos harapos ni aunque bajase el mismísimo Kaio-Sama y se lo pidiese en persona. Esa cosa definitivamente no tenía arreglo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Estábamos entrenando, ¿no es así, Gohan? —Goku miró a su primogénito, el cual desvió la mirada avergonzado cuando vio a su madre taladrarlo con los ojos.

Chi-Chi agradecía a todas las deidades que conocía porque su hijo claramente tenía más sentido común que su padre. Ella amaba a Goku, siempre lo amó y por eso juro respetarlo, cuidarlo y adorarlo. Sin embargo jamás sería puesto en duda que normalmente su marido la sacaba de quicio y hoy era uno de esos días en los que la pobre mujer se preguntaba cómo es que aún no le había partido la cabeza a golpes.

_Porque lo amaba._

Y porque la cabeza de Goku era más dura que cualquier diamante o metal conocido.

—Goku, por estas fechas trataré de ser paciente contigo —Goku suspiró aliviado—, pero vas a cumplir tu problema. Ahora, vas a quitarte esa cosa, vas a darte una larga ducha hasta que rechines de limpio y vas a ponerte ropa decente, ¿me has oído?

—Sí señora —dijo él mecánicamente poniéndose en firmes. Exagerado, pero a final de cuentas obtuvo lo que quiso, evitar más gritos por parte de su esposa.

—Bien —gruñó cruzándose de brazos, dirigiéndose a su hijo esta vez—. Gohan.

—Sí mamá, yo también me daré un baño y me cambiaré de ropa —el pequeño sabía cómo complacer a su estricta madre, a lo que ella asintió orgullosa.

—¡Vamos, rápido! ¡Rápido, el agua ya está lista!

Padre e hijo corrieron a preparar el agua caliente para poder irse a bañar. Por su parte, Chi-Chi inhaló profundo.

—Nunca podemos tener una navidad tranquila —masculló pensando en el disfraz de Santa Claus, retirándosea la cocina.

...

Lo curioso de la vida, es que a veces tiende a ser muy irónica. Ya que mientras Chi-Chi se preocupaba porque Gohan al crecer fuese más como Goku, realmente se parecía a ella más de lo que la mujer pensaba. Por ejemplo, ahora mismo el joven Son tenía la misma expresión en la cara que ella hace unos minutos mientras veía a su padre relajándose en la tina, como si la única mujer en la morada no estuviese ardiendo de molestia.

Gohan insistió a su padre porque no entrenasen esa tarde precisamente porque conocía los planes de su madre, pero como siempre se vio entre la espada y la pared cuando Goku insistió en llevarlo a las montañas para reforzar las habilidades de combate entre ambos.

Él también estaba un tanto molesto, pero no con su padre, sino con él mismo por no haberse quedado con ella cuando eso era lo que le apetecía en vez de ir a comer tierra cada vez que su padre lograba encestarle un puñetazo en la cara que lo hacía caer en picada contra el suelo.

Pero como se dijo antes, la vida a veces era irónica, porque cuando Gohan se dispuso a pensar como siempre en sus propios asuntos, tratando de ignorar los problemas de sus progenitores, Goku lo sacó de circulación con una oración que no se esperaba.

—Tu madre estaba muy enojada... me preocupa que se altere tanto por cosas sin importancia.

Gohan cambió su expresión a una de desconcierto. Hasta hace unos instantes el hombre sólo había estado hablando de lo fuerte que se había vuelto y de lo feliz que estaba por eso, a Gohan aún le faltaba mejorar en ciertos puntos pero lo más importante ya estaba más que aprendido.

Sus gestos infantiles jamás podrían decir lo sorprendido que estaba al ver a su padre hablar así con respecto al carácter de su madre.

Al ser una actividad común en el hogar que Chi-Chi reprendiera a Goku por casi todo, y que él minimizara todos aquellos ratos con una carcajada, Gohan se vio incapaz de contestar ante lo dicho por su padre.

—Bulma dice que no es bueno para la salud preocuparse por todo y ella siempre está preocupada. Hijo, ¿crees que deberíamos hacer algo por ella?

Gohan se tragó su respuesta inmediata _"¿qué tal si empiezas con hacer lo que le prometiste?"_, para tan solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, cerrando la boca.

—¿Pero cómo qué? —Continuó preguntando el saiyajin—. Ella dijo que quería que hiciera _todo _lo que ella quisiera, ¿pero qué es exactamente _todo_? No comprendo.

Para alguien tan sencillo, pero directo como Goku, quizás era normal no comprender el doble sentido o siquiera las indirectas que su esposa enviaba. Aunque siendo sincero, Gohan tampoco entendía del todo a su madre ya que no importaba que hiciera Goku, en algo él fracasaría y entonces se armaría un caos.

* * *

**... . ... . ...**

* * *

_Gracias por leer. ¡Felices fiestas!_

_Hasta la próxima._

* * *

_**R**eviews**?**_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
